Berawal dari
by jooja
Summary: "Katanya, lelaki sejati itu… bukan berarti dia mencintai banyak wanita. Namun, dia mencintai satu wanita dengan banyak cara. Ck. Ini semua berawal dari Mr. Refreshing yang mampir ke Aoba Johsai." [OiSuga!] Bad Summary. ( Saya gatau rating mana yang cocok :'D)


**Maafkan saya yang malah bikin fanfict lain, meninggalkan TINLYT! dan The Middle yang belum kelar :'v /dibunuh/**

 **Saya butuh refreshing otak! Maafkan saya! Dan ini juga request dari Kim San Poo, hehehe :v**

 **Warning!: Garings garings garings garings garings. Ada OOC :v. Ada flashback. Ini OneShot yang menggantung. Kalian bisa request di review kalo mau dilanjutin.**

 **Haikyuu! Slalu milik Om Furudate~**

…

 **Berawal dari…**

…

"Iwa-chan."

Panggilan itu membuat seorang lelaki berbadan kekar menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya sahabatnya semenjak kecil itu sedang meringkuk di atas meja dengan galaunya.

Iwaizumi mendengus. "Ada apa manggil-manggil?"

"Aku sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta."

"Oh, baguslah. Dengan siapa memang?"

"Dengan seorang laki-laki."

Iwaizumi hampir tersedak dengan air liurnya sendiri. Apa? Oikawa yang _playboy_ , suka memainkan perasaan para gadis, dan gonta-ganti pacar itu jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki?! Tidak! Ini tanda-tanda kiamat!

"Tunggu," Iwaizumi mengambil posisi duduk menghadap ke Oikawa, lalu menatapnya dengan curiga. "Kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta kepadaku, kan?"

"Ya tidaklah, bodoh! Siapa yang mau sama orang yang banyak emosi sepertimu?"

Satu tonjokan di kepala pun mendarat di kepala Oikawa. "Jadi, kau sebenarnya jatuh cinta kepada siapa? Matsukawa? Hanamaki?" Ujar Iwaizumi sambil memakan snack-nya.

"Hiiy, najis banget jatuh cinta sama mereka." Oikawa mencibir sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi jijik. "Bukan dari sini. Dari sekolah lain."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Iwaizumi semakin dibuat penasaran oleh Oikawa. Tanda tanya besar pun muncul di sebelah kepalanya. "Coba, jelaskan lebih rinci."

"Haah, Iwa-chan tidak peka ya." Oikawa menghela napasnya dengan panjang. "Aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang laki-laki. Dia sekolah di SMA Karasuno. Kebetulan juga dia anggota klub volley di sana. Dan… dia adalah setter Karasuno—"

"KAU JATUH CINTA DENGAN KAGEYAMA?!"

"HIIIH DENGERIN DULU! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA! DIA SETTER PEMAIN CADANGAN DI KARASUNO!"

Iwaizumi perlu _loading_ sebentar untuk mencerna semua informasinya. Sedangkan wajah Oikawa sudah memerah padam seperti tomat yang baru direbus dengan asap karena saking panasnya.

"Yang rambutnya warna abu-abu kaya nenek-nenek?"

"IYA!"

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya? Aku lupa. Sugar-sugar?"

"NAMANYA SUGAWARA, IWA-CHAAAAAAN! SUGAWARAAAA! :(((((((("

"Oooh, Sugawara…" Iwaizumi pun mengangguk mengerti dengan penuh makna. Oikawa hanya mengerang betapa lemotnya si teman semasa kecilnya itu. Sudah tidak peka, pake lemot segala lagi! Iwaizumi masih terus bertanya agar rasa keingintahuannya bisa puas. "Bagaimana kamu bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya?"

Oikawa lalu duduk dengan mode serius dan formal. "Jadi, semua ini berawal dari…"

 **-Berawal dari…-**

 _~Flashback~_

Kemarin, tidak ada latihan klub volley di Aoba Johsai karena pelatihnya sedang sakit punggung, dan yang satunya lagi sedang sakit hati. Jadi, Oikawa bisa bebas bermain dengan para gadis cantik di sekolah sampai sore! Hyahyahya!

Oikawa dengan para gadis lainnya pun sedang asyik mengobrol di dekat gerbang. Kemudian, datanglah seorang lelaki familiar di depan Oikawa. Rambutnya berwarna kelabu, kulitnya pucat, serta pipinya yang tembam itu memikat seluruh perhatian Oikawa daripada gadis-gadis yang berada di dekatnya.

"Hei, para gadis yang cantik, apa kalian kenal dengan lelaki yang ada di sana?" Tanya Oikawa sembari menunjuk ke lelaki kelabu yang sedang berbicara kepada satpam di pos sana.

"Yang itu?" Ulang gadis yang ada di sebelah kanannya. "Masa' Tooru-kun lupa? Dia kan yang pernah ngelawan klub volley-mu. Tapi dia bukan pemain inti."

Gadis yang lain menambahkan, "Yang Tooru-kun biasa panggil Mr. Refreshing itu lho…~"

"Aah, yang itu… aku lupa ternyata!" Seru Oikawa memakai wajah kikuk yang unyu, sehingga para gadis di sekelilingnya tertawa gemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal manis, pemain Karasuno yang itu keliatannya imut juga ya!"

Tiba-tiba, tanpa terasa perkataan itu menusuk tubuh Oikawa.

"Iya, lihat saja, dari jauh kelihatannya kulitnya putih dan mulus, seperti bayi!"

Double tusukan dari punggung Oikawa.

"Pipinya juga tembem banget! Gemes deh pingin cubit!"

Triple tusukan.

"Dan menurutku dia sepertinya lebih manis dari Tooru-kun!"

"Setuju!"

Super duper mega combo tusukan. Oikawa telah K.O.

"Apa? Kalian lebih memilih si Mr. Refreshing daripada aku?!" Seru Oikawa tidak terima. Para gadis pun tersenyum dengan watados. "Iya!"

Sial dia benar-benar kalah telak.

…

Setelah para gadis itu pulang, akhirnya Oikawa mempunyai kesempatan untuk menguntit lelaki kelabu itu dari belakang. Rencana Oikawa sih, setelah si Mr. Refreshing itu selesai mengurusi urusan dengan sekolahnya, ia akan berhadapan dengan si lelaki itu, kemudian mengakuinya sebagai rival dengan resmi.

Iya, rival. Siapa sih yang tidak kesal kalau semua gadisnya lebih memuji orang lain dan sampai dibandingkan segala?!

Terlihat si Mr. Refreshing menuju ke _gymnasium_ klub volley-nya, kemudian dia kembali lagi, lalu celingak-celinguk. Ya pastilah. Lagipula, tidak ada orang di sana.

Dan pada saat itu juga, terpaksalah Oikawa turun tangan.

"Kelihatannya ada seseorang yang butuh bantuan. Benarkah itu, Mr. Refreshing?" Tanya Oikawa sambil berjalan mendekati lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang disamparnya tersentak, lalu membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Terlihat jelas tahi lalat yang berada di samping bawah mata kirinya. "Ah, Oikawa-san." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Apa aku boleh minta bantuanmu?"

Oikawa pada saat itu hanya nyengir-nyengir saja. Muka lugu lawan bicaranya ternyata lucu juga. "Memangnya ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?"

"Begini, aku ingin menemui seseorang."

Oikawa menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Bisakah aku tahu siapa orang itu?"

"Satu anggota klub sepertimu kok, namanya Yahaba Shigeru. Kau pasti kenal dia, kan, Ketua Klub Volley Aoba Johsai?" Mr. Refreshing membalas cengirannya Oikawa.

"Oh, maksudmu dia. Ada perlu apa dengannya?"

Mr. Refreshing terkikik pelan. "Aku sepupunya. Aku ke sini hanya ingin mengobrol dengannya, soalnya kami jarang ketemu. Padahal, dulu kami adalah sepupu yang cukup dekat."

Oikawa terkesiap, tidak menyangka kalau lelaki di depannya ini adalah sepupu dari anggota klubnya. "Oh, begitu. Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya, coba saja cari di gedung itu. Lantai dua, kelas 2-7. Mungkin dia belum pulang."

Lelaki kelabu itu tersenyum (menurut Oikawa dia hobi senyum), dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Oikawa-san!" serunya sambil menunduk. Dia pun berjalan ke gedung yang ditunjuk oleh Oikawa. Namun, setelah beberapa meter, lelaki itu terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata.

"Tadi aku melihatmu sedang dikelilingi para gadis. Ternyata kau terkenal di kalangan para gadis ya," gumamnya, sambil membalikkan badannya.

Mata Oikawa melebar. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Dirinya mulai penasaran akan suatu hal.

Si lelaki yang ia juluki Mr. Refreshing itu tersenyum manis. Kali ini, benar-benar _manis_. Angin pun berhembus ke sela-sela rambut kedua pemuda itu dengan lembut. Saat itu, langit senja memancarkan warna cokelat jingga yang indah. Warna langit itu juga sama dengan iris mata si lelaki kelabu.

Jujur, Oikawa terpesona melihat parasnya itu.

Lawan bicara Oikawa itu kemudian berkata, "Lelaki sejati itu… bukan berarti dia mencintai banyak wanita. Namun, dia mencintai satu wanita dengan banyak cara."

"Tidak baik lho, memainkan perasaan para wanita. Mereka akan berpikir bahwa perasaan mereka hanya dimanfaatkan untuk senang-senang saja." Ia terkekeh, lalu membalikkan badannya lagi menuju gedung. Dia berlari sambil berseru, "Nanti kalau sudah besar susah dapat jodoh lho!"

Oikawa terdiam kaku. Kedua pipinya terasa panas, dan ia bertaruh kalau sekarang wajahnya telah berwarna merah. Kata-kata lelaki itu membuat Oikawa membuka hatinya lebar-lebar, sampai membuat lelaki _playboy_ itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamanya.

Oikawa mendengar lelaki itu berbicara tentang jodoh. _Apa jangan-jangan dia ingin memberiku kode kalau kami berdua memang sudah takdirnya sebagai jodoh?!_ Oh tidak, Oikawa. Kau terlalu peka dalam hal ini.

Dan… begitulah sedikit kisah Oikawa Tooru, si _playboy_ yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamanya.

 _~Flashback end~_

 **-Berawal dari…-**

"Jadi, seperti itulah ceritanya. Ehehehe." Jelas Oikawa sambil terkekeh-kekeh tidak jelas.

"Tunggu. Kau tidak menanyakan namanya pada saat itu?" Tanya Iwaizumi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Oikawa yang masih berbunga-bunga mengingat kejadian itu pun mengangguk polos.

"Lalu, darimana kau tahu namanya?"

"Dari Yahaba-kun~"

"Dasar…" Iwaizumi mendengus dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Tiba-tiba Oikawa memegang tangan Iwaizumi pertanda ia meminta tolong. "Iwa-chan… bisa bantu aku tidak menembak Sugawara-kun?~"

Iwaizumi memberi tampang najis yang naudzubillah ke Oikawa. "Ya itu sih urusan kamu sendiri! Ngapain minta bantuan segala?!"

Oikawa cemberut. "Ayolah, Iwa-chan… please…? Kumohon…" dia pun memakai wajah yang sok imut, dengan _puppy eyes_. Maksudnya, seperti anak anjing malang yang terlantar di sisi jalan.

Yah, Iwaizumi hanya bisa mendesah saat Oikawa memakai jurus itu. "Ya, ya. Kau minta ke anggota lain juga sana, agar mereka bisa membantumu."

Wajah Oikawa pun langsung cerah, sehat wal afiat. "Makasih Iwa-chan! Makasih banyak!"

"Iya, terserah."

 **-Berawal dari…-**

Seminggu pun berlalu, kita lihat bagaimana keadaan sang pujaan hati Oikawa, yang kita kenal dia sebagai Sugawara.

Kehidupannya di sana normal-normal saja. Menjabat sebagai wakil ketua klub, belajar, bermain dengan teman sekelas, dan berlatih volley.

Kali ini pada pukul tiga sore, klub volley di Karasuno sedang berlatih. Mulai dari pemanasan, _serving_ bola, me- _receive_ bola, dan _spike_. Di sana, Sugawara sedang men- _toss_ bola untuk latihan, bersama Kageyama di sampingnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu _gymnasium_ pun terbuka, dan tampaklah Ketua OSIS berdiri di sana. "Permisi, apa di sini ada yang namanya Sugawara Koushi-san?"

Yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh. Tidak, mungkin semuanya menoleh. Karena jarang sekali ada seseorang bukan anggota klub yang masuk ke _gymnasium_. Sugawara pun mendekatinya. "Ada perlu apa?" Katanya dengan senyuman sumingrah.

Ketua OSIS pun membalas senyumannya. "Aku ingin kau memberikan ini ke klub volley Aoba Johsai. Apa kau bisa?" lalu dia memberikan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas samson.

Sugawara menerima kotak itu dengan bertanya-tanya. "Aku sih, bisa-bisa saja. Tapi, kenapa harus aku?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Ketua OSIS itu menggaruk tengkuknya agak canggung. "Ah—itu, sepupumu di sana, Yahaba Shigeru, ingin bertemu denganmu! Makanya kau harus mengantar itu."

Dengan rasa keingin tahuannya yang kurang puas, akhirnya Sugawara mengangguk dan mengganti baju dengan seragamnya. "Kalian, aku izin pergi dulu ya!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Lambaian tangan itu dibalas dengan lambaian seluruh anggota klub volley—pengecualian untuk Tsukishima. "Hati-hati di jalan ya!"

…

Sekarang, Sugawara sudah berada di depan gerbang SMA Aoba Johsai. Dilihatnya Yahaba, sepupunya, sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Koushi-kun! Akhirnya kau datang juga." Sapanya dengan cengiran.

Sugawara ikut tersenyum. "Iya, aku datang lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ke sini hanya untuk mengantarkan paket ini." Dia merogoh tasnya terlebih dahulu, lalu memberikan kotak kecil yang dibungkus itu ke Yahaba.

Yahaba melihat kotak keci itu. Dia hanya terkekeh, lalu menarik tangan Sugawara agar masuk ke sekolahnya. "Kamu kan sudah jauh-jauh ke sini, istirahat saja bersama kami sebentar!"

"Eh tunggu—"

"Tidak usah malu-malu, kok! Lagian juga paket itu untuk Oikawa-san."

"Eh? O-oke, baiklah…"

…

Pada saat itu, Kindaichi melihat Sugawara dan Yahaba akan masuk ke masuk ke _gymnasium_. "Semuanya! Sugawara-san sudah ada di sini!" Bisiknya. Iwaizumi lalu mengangkat jempol untuk Kindaichi, dan menoleh ke Oikawa. "Sudah siap?"

Oikawa menyengir. "Siap."

Kemudian, pintu _gym_ dibukakan oleh Yahaba. Sugawara yang melihat ke dalam isi _gymnasium_ itu lumayan terkseiap.

Di sana, hanya ada Oikawa yang sedang men-toss bola. Badannya basah dipenuhi oleh keringat, sampai-sampai lekukan tubuhnya pun terlihat walaupun sudah ditutupi oleh sehelai kain.

 _Pantas saja dia punya banyak penggemar—_ Batin Sugawara.

"Oikawa-san, Sugawara-san sudah tiba untuk memberikanmu paket!" seru Yahaba.

Seruan itu membuat Oikawa menoleh ke depan pintu _gym_. Setelah melihat Sugawara, dia tersenyum cerah. "Oh, Sugawara-kun!" Katanya. Oikawa mendekati lelaki kelabu itu sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan bajunya.

Memperlihatkan perutnya yang menyerupai otot _six pack_ dengan dibasahi oleh keringat. Ditambah lagi, senyumnya Oikawa sekarang sangatlah menggelora, sampai-sampai seluruh perempuan bisa mengejarnya dengan mata berbentuk hati.

Oke. Sugawara tahu mungkin dia seharusnya tidak terpesona dengan bentuk fisik orang yang baru ia kenal. Tapi, ini berlebihan!

"Hai, Oikawa-san. Kita bertemu lagi." Katanya sambil tersenyum seolah-oleh tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia memperlihatkan kotak kecil yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Katanya, ini untukmu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membukanya untukku? Mungkin kau akan suka."

Dengan sedikit keraguan, Sugawara membuka kotak itu dengan satu alis yang terangkat. Saat ia mengetahui isinya, barulah kedua alisnya terangkat.

 _Kupon makan gratis di restoran selama seminggu penuh?! BONUS DENGAN MAPO TOFU?! APA-APAAN ITU?! JADI SI OIKAWA ITU MAU PAMER?!_

"Tunggu, Oikawa-san, apa maksud dari semua ini?" Tanya Sugawara dengan terkaget-kaget.

Oikawa masih tersenyum, lalu memegang tangan Sugawara. "Sebenarnya, semua yang ada di dalam kotak yang kau bawa adalah cintaku padamu." Sontak semua anggota klub volley Aoba Johsai menyoraki mereka berdua.

"Waaah! _So sweet_!"

"Ciee, Oikawa-san ngegombal nih!"

"Oikawa ternyata bisa menjadi lelaki yang gentle juga ya,"

Berlutut bagaikan pangeran, Oikawa mencium punggung tangan Sugawara. Dengan suara beratnya ia berkata. "Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

"E-eh?"

"Terima!"

"Terima!"

"Terima!"

"Ayo, Koushi-kun! Apa jawabanmu?" Seru Yahaba diantara sorak-sorai seluruh anggota klub.

Akhirnya, semua pun diam menanti jawaban Sugawara. Oikawa masih berlutut dan tersenyum manis kepada Sugawara. Kotak kecil berisi tiket gratis makan di restoran itu masih ada di tangan sugawara yang lain.

Tapi, berhubungan dirinya dan Oikawa baru pertama kali berbicara itu saat seminggu yang lalu, mana mungkin kan, kalau ini serius?

Baiklah, Sugawara akan bertekad untuk menjawab!

"Em… sepertinya, setelah kupikirkan, aku mempunyai banyak kegiatan di sekolah. Jadi, ya…"

Dengan insting kuatnya, Iwaizumi melihat ke Sugawara. _Sial, dia bakalan nolak tembakannya Oikawa!—_ Batinnya. Sebagai sahabat sejatinya Oikawa, dia pun harus mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya. "Tunggu sebentar!"

Akhirnya semua mata melihat ke Iwaizumi, dan membawa suasana canggung. Iwaizumi sendiri juga malu saat semua orang pandangannya tertuju padanya. "Siapa yang mau kabur dari situasi canggung ini?"

 _Siiing_. Hening.

Hening kemudian terpecahkan saat Sugawara mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah yang merah. Jujur, dia memang sangat ingin kabur dari situasi ini. Ditembak cinta oleh orang lain di tempat asing? Jangan bercanda. "Ya, tentu aku mau." Katanya.

Hening lagi.

Tapi, hening ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Karena, Sugawara merasa ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang fata—

"SUGAWARA MENERIMANYA!" Seru Iwaizumi sambil menunjuk ke Sugawara.

"APA?! AKU TIDAK—"

Perkataan Sugawara disela dengan adanya petasan tanda selamat.

"SELAMAT YAA! KALIAN UDAH RESMI PACARAN!"

"CIEEEE CIEEEE!"

Dan ternyata Sugawara baru sadar, kalau tadi Iwaizumi sedang menjahilinya. Dia pun melihat ke Oikawa.

Wajahnya Oikawa sangat ceria, seperti anak kecil. Dengan senyum bahagia-terharunya dia memeluk erat Sugawara sehingga lelaki kelabu itu sesak napas. "Suga-chan! Kita sudah resmi pacaran!"

"APAAAA?!"

Dan akhirnya mereka pun pacaran, tanpa diketahui anggota klub volley Karasuno.

…

 **Tamat**

…

 **Setelah dibaca ulang… siyal, ini garing banget sumpahnya kaya kerupuk. Kayanya nggak ada yang mau ini berlanjut, jadi syukurlah :'D**

 **Review saya terima dengan senang hati karena itulah apresiasi kalian kepada fanfict ini selain dengan membacanya.**

 **Kritik dan saran saya nantikan karena saya baru pertama kali buat oneshot :D rarepair lagi X'D**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Salam manis dari Jooja :)**


End file.
